


All Eyes On Us

by gaybow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pós-Wogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma reunião de ex-estudantes em Hogwarts traz não só nostalgia, mas também a oportunidade de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy se conhecerem melhor nessa nova, e mais madura, fase de suas vidas. Eles tem muito mais em comum do que imaginam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter entrou em Hogwarts com a confiança de quem considera aquele lugar a sua verdadeira casa. E de fato era assim que ele se sentia. Tinha sido o primeiro lugar a que pode chamar de lar e isso era algo que ele nunca esqueceria.

Achava certa graça sobre como tudo estava acontecendo. Pegou o expresso Hogwarts, atravessou o Lago Negro de barco e foi encaminhado ao grande salão, tudo como da primeira vez que esteve lá. A única diferença era que agora tinha mais de 30 anos e definitivamente não era mais um garoto magricela assustado com a imponência do lugar. Ele tinha crescido e amadurecido em todos os sentidos da palavra, tanto por dentro como por fora. Havia abandonado os seus óculos por motivos profissionais e seu corpo trabalhado mostrava que não era a magia a única forma que ele tinha de atacar seus inimigos. Não que tivessem tantos nesses tempos de paz, mas o mal nunca vai embora completamente.

A escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts entendia o importante papel que desempanhava na vida de muitos bruxos e exatamente por isso esporadicamente cedia espaço para reuniões de turmas de antigos estudantes. Bruxos e Bruxas das mais variadas idades tinham por algumas horas a chance de reviver um pouco daqueles tempos de esplendor, relembrar a latente inocência do início de suas vidas e rever velhos amigos e inimigos.

Rony costumava dizer que era só uma desculpa para ex-alunos finalmente realizarem seu maior sonho: encher a cara nos salões da escola e não negativar os pontos da sua casa no processo.  Havia certo grau de verdade nessa afirmação, mas todos procuravam negar.

Ao entrar no salão seu coração se encheu de alegria ao reconhecer tantos rostos ali. Tantas histórias, tantas dores e tantas alegrias escondidas naquelas nascentes rugas e velhas cicatrizes. Na verdade, muitas dessas pessoas se viam constantemente, a comunidade mágica era pequena no final das contas, mas talvez o local de encontro fosse um fator importante para a emoção que trazia. Abraçou e conversou levemente com todos que se aproximavam, mas estava realmente era procurando Hermione e Rony. O Trio de Ouro enfim reunido em Hogwarts novamente.

– Mione! – A abraçou. – Onde está o Rony?

– Foi pegar um suco de abóbora para mim. Não estou podendo com bebida alcoólica, sabe... – Apontou para a própria barriga de 5 meses. Já era o terceiro filho do casal e Harry sempre ficava surpreso como ela conseguia conciliar com sua vida profissional de sucesso.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo Rony apareceu vestindo um uniforme quase que completo da grifinória, assim como outros membros mais empolgados da festa. O próprio Harry tentou entrar no clima usando seu antigo suéter amarelo e vermelho, mas esse foi o máximo que conseguiu se obrigar a fazer.

– Companheiro! – Deu um abraço de urso e entregou o suco da mulher. – Não acredito que não colocou o uniforme! Quando é que teremos outra chance de colocá-los sem envolver algum tipo de estranho fetiche sexual?

Harry riu disfarçadamente da referência. Não tinha tido coragem de contar a Mione que no ano passado uma mulher com que estava saindo pediu para que ele colocasse o antigo uniforme e um pouco de sangue falso. Algo sobre achar quente o visual de salvador do mundo bruxo.

Não precisa nem dizer que aquela relação não foi muito em frente depois disso.

Neville e Luna se juntaram ao grupo e jogaram conversa fora por quase uma hora quando alguém apareceu atrás dela. Era Malfoy. Assim como ele Malfoy não usava o uniforme de sua casa, apenas o seu cachecol verde e cinza. O tempo, ao contrário do que acontecia com a maioria, só lhe favorecia. Harry sentia uma pontada de ciúmes masculino do quão atraente Malfoy parecia, mas escarnecia ao pensar no tempo e dinheiro que o loiro devia investir nisso. Sua vaidade era percebida de longe, assim como os frutos dela. Ele era, de fato, um homem extremamente charmoso. Quando queria, claro. Seu gênio às vezes podia ser o perfeito antídoto para a sua beleza, certa vez ouviu alguém comentar.

Ele e Luna se cumprimentaram e tal comprimento se estendeu ao marido dela, Neville. Harry poderia achar a cena bizarra, mas sabia que a família Malfoy estava investindo dinheiro em “ações sociais” com o intuito de recuperar o prestígio da família na sociedade bruxa e que Luna era responsável por uma instituição voltada para órfãos de guerra. Os Malfoys sempre foram homens de negócios no final das contas, não importando com quem esses negócios são feitos.

Draco enfim mostrou perceber a presença do trio, embora todos soubessem que ele já os havia visto. Não era a primeira vez que se encontravam nos últimos anos, mas era sempre imprevisível o quão bem ele se comportaria. Malfoys não são conhecidos por sua simpatia.

– O Trio de Ouro, que prazer vê-los novamente. – Havia algum sarcasmo na voz, mas soava como uma tentativa inofensiva de gracejo. – Para a festa estar completa só falta vocês quebrarem algumas regras.

– Tenho certeza que estarmos falando civilizadamente com você já se constitui como algum tipo quebra de regra – respondeu Hermione simpaticamente. – É um prazer, Malfoy.

Rony apertou a mão dele com o usual pé atrás, mas Harry o fez com firmeza. Na verdade tinha algumas coisas que queria conversar com Malfoy, mas se perguntava se teria a chance para fazer isso esta noite. Enquanto pensava Draco se despediu deles polidamente e voltou ao seu grupo que consistia nele, Blaise e Pansy. Estavam em um canto escuro, protegendo uns aos outros, como era o comportamento normal de sonserinos, principalmente daqueles de seu tempo.

A noite continuou com o seu fluxo normal, até que uma música muito conhecida da época em que eles estudavam começou a tocar. Todos gritaram e puxaram seu par para a pista de dança. Harry recebeu algumas propostas, mas algo que nunca mudaria era sua completa inabilidade de dançar.

 Ficou sozinho com sua bebida rindo ao ver todos os seus amigos dançarem e observou que de longe Draco fazia o mesmo. Ponderou por um tempo e resolveu tentar conversar com Malfoy. Mal não faria.

Como quem não quer nada sentou na cadeira ao lado de Malfoy e continuou a beber sua bebida. O outro levantou uma sobrancelha ao perceber sua presença, mas nada falou. Por um tempo.

– Algum motivo especial para me agraciar com a sua presença, Potter?

– Incomodo?

– Não necessariamente. Estou apenas pesando quais poderiam ser os seus motivos. Querendo reviver velhas cenas de inimizades ou mostrar ao mundo que estamos mais maduros e podemos conversar civilizadamente?

– Um pouco dos dois talvez. – Harry sorriu. – Na verdade quando soube desse encontro pensei logo em nós dois e em nossos filhos.

No ano passado Albus e Scorpius tinham começado a freqüentar o colégio. Embora ambos fossem da mesma casa, sonserina, não tinham se dado bem no começo. A relação entre Potter’s e Malfoy’s sempre seria explosiva, o que resultou nos dois tendo detenção juntos em menos de 1 semana de aulas. Mas contra todas as expectativas uma grande amizade nasceu disso e até hoje seus pais ainda  tinham dificuldades de acreditar.

– Ah sei o que quer dizer. Quando Scorpius me mandou uma carta dizendo que tinha pegado detenção com um Potter eu só pude sorrir em orgulhosa nostalgia. Mas uma semana se passou e de repente eles eram os melhores amigos do mundo. Esse tipo de coisas nos mostra que de fato nada sabemos do mundo, Potter.

– Isso mostra que nossos filhos são melhores pessoas do que nós somos. – Tomou um gole. – Quando soube eu tentei imaginar como seria se tivéssemos tentado ser amigos.

Draco rolou os olhos.

– A bebida está te deixando lufano demais, Potter. Nós teríamos nos matado se tivéssemos passado mais tempo do que passamos juntos. Na verdade, o pouco que convivemos foi o bastante para uma ou duas tentativas.

– Você não era uma pessoa fácil.

– Era? Está supondo que estou melhor agora?

– Claro. – Seu sorriso agora era levemente melancólico. – Ninguém passa pelo que passamos e continua o mesmo.

Beberam em um silencio que ambos sabiam ser respeitoso ao passado.

– Um Potter sonserino. – Contemplou o som de suas próprias palavras. – Ele tem sorte que vivemos em outros tempos, no nosso ele seria comido vivo dentro da casa.

– Ele não foi parar nessa casa a toa.

Harry sorriu um sorriso de quem sabe do que o filho é capaz.

– Nós estamos pulando alguns passos básicos de uma conversa civilizada, Malfoy. Como tem estado a sua vida?

O loiro rolou os olhos novamente.

– Pulamos esses passos por motivos simples, cicatriz. Somos figuras públicas e tem muito pouco um sobre o outro que poderíamos descobrir que já não tenha sido coberto por alguma revista de fofoca.

– Você sai do pressuposto de que eu leio essas coisas.

– Talvez não, mas tenho certeza de que o Wesley repassa todas as informações importantes para você.

Ele estava certo. Uma das diversões do Ron é confabular sobre o que Draco andava aprontando. Era seu tema favorito quando saíam para beber. Quando a anos atrás Malfoy foi pego em flagrante traindo a esposa com um bruxo romeno, Rony acompanhou tudo avidamente. Todas as fofocas, o processo de separação e as declarações desaforadas de Draco ao se assumir gay foram fonte de muita alegria para Ron que adorava ver o loiro em calças curtas.  E pelo sorriso que Harry não conseguiu esconder Malfoy percebeu que estava certo.

– Eu sabia. Ele nunca perderia a chance de rir às minhas custas. Deve ter uma vidinha muito chata se o ponto alto da semana é fofocar sobre mim.

– Convenhamos que pelo tanto que você aprontou com ele isso é o mínimo.

– Eu não vejo como minha vida sexual é material para escárnio.

– Rony está mais interessado em você sendo pego no flagra e isso ser capa de jornal do que no fato de você ser gay. Sobre isso ele diz que sempre soube.

– Como? – falou ultrajado. – Não vejo como isso é possível, eu não fui nada mais do que discreto durante todos os meus anos de estudante.

Harry teve curiosidade de perguntar se Draco tinha se envolvido com alguém que conhecia, mas lembrou com quem estava falando e do nulo grau de intimidade que tinham um com o outro.

– Quando tudo aconteceu quase te mandei uma carta te dando às boas vindas ao clube dos vida-íntima-objeto-de-diversão-alheia, mas achei que você não apreciaria o gesto.

Harry sempre teve a vida constantemente coberta pela mídia, mas nunca isso lhe incomodou tanto como quando, 3 anos depois do seu casamento, Gina e ele resolveram se separar. Apenas não estavam certos juntos, mas a mídia fazia tudo parecer muito maior do que realmente era. Alguns casais não foram feitos para permanecer juntos, mas nem sempre houve um grande e obscuro drama por trás disso. Nem sempre há um vilão na história.

– Temos sorte, Potter. Cansaram de nós e novos rostos ocupam as capas de tablóides nesse momento. Ninguém mais quer saber das suas namoradinhas ou dos meus “amigos com benefícios”, como graciosamente colocaram.

– Estou mais do que feliz de ceder o meu lugar a outras pessoas.

Continuaram a conversar e estava sendo muito mais agradável do que os dois seriam capazes de admitir se perguntados por qualquer um. Draco havia melhorado muito com os anos e Harry não era mais tão cabeça quente. De certa forma pode se dizer que chegaram a um acordo instintivo de não levar a sério nenhum provocação dada pelo outro. Velho hábitos eram difíceis de matar, mas eram adultos!

O diálogo foi interrompido quando Seamus, que fazia um feitiço perto deles mais do que embriagado, explodiu uma luminária que estava em cima da dupla. Ambos conseguiram desviar, mas não rápido o bastante. A luminária caiu em cima das pernas de Harry que urrou de dor e Draco, que conseguiu escapar do objeto em queda, tropeçou e bateu a cabeça no chão com força.

Enquanto perdia a consciência Draco pode escutar os gritos de comando e tranquilização de Hermione e percebeu que estavam sendo levados para a enfermaria.

Que ótimo. Não seria de fato uma volta ao passado se não acabasse na enfermaria de novo com o Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Draco abriu os olhos encontrou uma multidão junto a eles na enfermaria. Blaise e Pansy estavam lá, mas a grande maioria era composta por puxa-sacos do Potter. Queria tentar fingir que ainda estava desacordado, mas Pansy foi mais rápida e percebeu que estava acordado.

– Draco, querido, não tente fugir para o mundo dos sonhos e nos deixar aqui.

Abriu os olhos e fez sua maior cara de tédio.

– Eu realmente gostaria de fosse tão observadora na hora de observar quando sua observação não é bem vinda, Pansy.

– Nós não vamos ficar aqui a noite toda esperando você acordar, Draco. – Blaise sorriu. – Nós vamos perguntar se você está bem, você responde positivamente e enfim você pode descansar e nós podemos voltar à festa.

Quem ouvisse esse diálogo poderia achar frio e desinteressado, mas qualquer sonserino percebia o calor passado nesses diálogos. De fato, o resto das pessoas no local fingia não escutar a conversa, mas estranhava o tratamento que eles davam a um amigo ferido.

– Bom, pela dor que sinto na minha cabeça acho que ou eu a bati bem forte ou a ressaca chegou mais cedo. – Draco pegou um espelho que estava do lado da cama para se olhar e percebeu não só um curativo em sua cabeça, mas também um pequeno em seu rosto. – Estou delirando ou meu sublime rosto foi machucado?

Blaise rolou os olhos com a expressão de choque e negação do outro.

– Os médicos dizem que você sobreviverá.

Draco respirou fundo para não dar um piti ali na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, mas estava difícil não fazer uma cena. Era sim muito cuidadoso com seu corpo e era melhor aquilo não deixar marca nenhuma ou então o estrupício do Seamus continuará a pagar pelo processo até suas próximas 10 encarnações.

– Você tem sorte, só bateu a cabeça, nada grave. – Pansy apontou para a cama ao lado. – O Potter ali machucou as duas pernas e ainda teve que escutar uma hora de desculpas de um grifinório desajeitado.

– Oh e onde ele está? – Seu tom calmo não enganava os outros dois sonserinos. – Me deixa desfigurado e agora some?

– Ele estava muito bêbado e alterado, acharam melhor levá-lo daqui, Malfoy. – Hermione se pronunciou. – Ele pediu muitas desculpas para você. Bom, pediu muitas desculpas para seu corpo desacordado.

– Tanto meu corpo acordado quando o desacordado acreditam que uma varinha na mão dele é um perigo a comunidade bruxa, mas duvido que eu possa fazer algo quanto a isso.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala com alguns remédios em mão antes que ele pudesse receber uma resposta.

– Oh vocês ainda não foram embora? – Olhou para a multidão no quarto. – Eles precisam descansar e eu me retirar a meus aposentos.

Todos pareciam contrariados, pelo menos os acompanhantes de Harry, mas se viram obrigados a se despedir e deixar o local com promessas de voltarem depois. Ela então se virou para a dupla restante.

– Nunca pensei que veria vocês dois nessa situação novamente. – Olhou para os dois acamados e machucados. – Pelo menos não foram vocês que machucaram um ao outro, acho que é isso que chamam de progresso.

Entregou um frasco para Draco e outro para Harry.

– Tomem e depois durmam. O Senhor Malfoy provavelmente poderá ir embora sozinho amanhã, mas ao Senhor Potter eu indicaria ser transferido para a própria casa com alguma ajuda externa, vai demorar alguns dias até que suas pernas estejam completamente curadas.

Quando nenhum deles pareceu interessado em se pronunciar, provavelmente fruto da familiaridade com a situação, ela deu boa noite e saiu do recinto.

– Se me permite confessar eu estava esperando que fizesse uma cena quando viu que seu rosto estava machucado. Você amadureceu, Malfoy, costumava ter uma forte tendência Drama Queen.

– Seu amiguinho pobretão, e oh como senti falta de chamá-lo assim, não parava de me encarar – falou crispando os lábios. – Ele estava doido para fazer algum comentário, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro do veneno daqui. Não daria esse gostinho a ele.

– Ele provavelmente queria, mas não arriscaria provocá-lo na frente da Mione.

– Acho ótimo que a Granger tenha colocado rédeas nele e espero que a prole não puxe ao lado paterno. Deus sabe que já existem idiotas demais no mundo bruxo.

Harry sorriu.

– Estamos em um lugar deserto, Malfoy, e seria muito fácil simplesmente te estrangular e esconder seu corpo. Você tem sorte que estamos em uma trégua, mas não devia abusar da sorte.

– Potter, olhe para você. – Apontou para o corpo do outro. – Dificilmente é uma ameaça no presente momento.

Harry olhou para as próprias pernas e bufou.

– Que ótimo, provavelmente irão adiantar minhas férias e não vou poder sequer aproveitar.

– Qual é a vantagem de ser o salvador do mundo bruxo se você ainda tem que ser subordinado aos outros? – Ele não conseguia entender. – Te indico a vida de herdeiro, Potter. Alguns sacrifícios, claro, mas na maior parte do tempo você pode simplesmente mandar alguém fazer as coisas por você.

– Acho que sempre tive um pouco de masoquista. – Sorriu falsamente melancólico. – Me diga uma coisa, Malfoy, Zabini e Parkison estão juntos?

– Sim e enfim irão casar. Noivado desnecessariamente longo em minha opinião. Deus me ajude a suportar seja lá que tipo de afilhados eles me darão. Por quê?

– Nos tempos de escola sempre pensei que você e ela casariam. Costumavam sair, certo?

– Nem todo mundo casa com sua paixonite de escola, Potter.

– Eu casei.

– Em sua defesa grifinórios não são conhecidos por pesarem os prós e contras antes de tomar uma decisão.

– Não, preferimos usar nosso coração. Não sei se sonserinos estão familiarizados com o conceito da palavra.

– E veja no que isso deu; separação sendo capa de revista poucos anos depois do casamento.

– Se não me falha a memória seu casamento não foi um sucesso tão maior do que o meu.

– Eu precisava de um herdeiro, missão cumprida. Mas não se engane, Potter. Posso ter sido pego com as calças arriadas mais literalmente do que eu gostaria, mas não me arrependo da minha decisão. Meu filho é o que tenho de mais precioso.

Harry olhou para ele com entendimento no olhar.

– O mesmo para mim. O tempo que passei com Giny pode ter sido atribulado, mas foi precioso para mim e agradeço que tenha sido ela a dar a luz para meus filhos.

Um silêncio confortável se seguiu onde os dois pensavam sobre suas famílias. Quando jovens não imaginariam que o curso da vida os levaria para onde estão hoje. O silêncio foi interrompido por Draco dessa vez.

– Conheci um deles, o mais novo.

– Albus?

– Sim. Albus Severus Potter. Fiquei dividido entre emoção com a homenagem a meu padrinho e a vontade de rir sobre o quanto essa ação levemente brega era a sua cara.

– Pareceu uma boa idéia na hora. – Suspirou como alguém que já tinha ouvido sobre isso várias vezes. – Sabe, fico feliz que a história não tenha se repetido e que os dois sejam amigos.

Draco bufou levemente.

– Meu filho tem um senso de humor distorcido, de alguma forma acho que ele é o culpado disso.

– Imagino a quem ele puxou.

– Mas fico feliz que seu filho não é nada como você era, testa-rachada – provocou. – Parece um garoto esperto, responsável e com aquela sutil forma de agir que todo bom sonserino deve ter.

– Único sonserino na família, tenho sorte por ele ter uma cabeça tão boa. Material mais do que suficiente para criar um garoto cheio de traumas. – Suspirou. – Talvez saber que sonserinos podem ser boas pessoas tenha influenciado o Albus a ser mais aberto com a possibilidade de cair nessa casa.

Draco parou de olhar para o teto e observou Harry com algum interesse.

– Rita Skeeter certa vez disse que você também deveria ter ido parar na sonserina.

– Malfoy, você devia parar de prestar atenção a esse tipo de jornalismo. – Repreendeu com um olhar sorridente. – Mas por algum milagre essa informação está correta. O chapéu seletor me deixou ficar na grifinória por que eu pedi.

Draco parecia que iria responder algo com seu habitual humor deturpado, mas se pegou pensativo com aquela possibilidade. E se... ? Não, o passado não devia ser mudado.

– E se...

– Não, Potter – interrompeu antes que o outro seguisse pela mesma linha de pensamento. – Termo sido amigos só teria complicado as coisas. Seus instintos já eram afiados desde aquela época, percebo.

– Nem tanto. – riu – Naquela época eu achava que você seria o pior de meus pesadelos.

O sorriso no rosto de Draco era de puro orgulho.

– Ninguém pode dizer que não tentei.

– Tentou até demais. – Pensou por um momento se devia ou não dizer o que tinha em mente e decidiu que sim. Era uma noite para conversas estranhas pelo que parecia. – Rony, quando lembra daquela época, diz que você decididamente estava apaixonado por mim. Ele usou o termo bullying de amor, se não me engano.

– Há. – Draco deu um alto sorriso rascante em direção ao moreno. – Estou começando a achar que quem está apaixonado por mim é ele e em um presente atual. Diga ao meu doce admirador que de fato tive uma queda pelo salvador do mundo bruxo, culpe os hormônios adolescentes por isso, mas não admito ter meu papel como seu arque-inimigo estudantil questionado.

Se Harry estivesse bebendo alguma coisa era provável que cuspisse tudo devido ao susto que levou. Comentou o assunto puramente para provocar, não esperava chegar tão perto da verdade.

– Oh não faça essa cara, Potter. – Rolou os olhos, coisa que parecia fazer muita na companhia de Harry. – Em defesa do meu bom gosto os hormônios e a privação me fizeram olhar duas vezes metade de população masculina de Hogwarts e de vez em quando até feminina. Olhar nunca tirou pedaço.

– Me desculpe se fico chocado com você achar tempo para sentir atração por mim enquanto planejava meu próximo vexame público.

Draco olhou para o teto pensativamente divertido.

– Brigas às vezes podem ser bastante estimulantes.

– É como dizem, Sectusempra de amor não dói* – desdenhou Potter. – Estou feliz que nunca tentou concretizar nada naquela época. Eu dificilmente reagiria bem a uma investida sua.

Draco levantou sua sobrancelha novamente e o olhar perigoso que mandou para Potter lhe disse que cometeu um erro a jogar esse desafio a alguém como Malfoy.

Mas Harry sempre gostou de desafios e perigos, sentia falta disso em sua atual pacata vida.

– Você se engana, meu caro Potter. – Draco se virou na cama felinamente para que pudesse ter uma melhor visão de Harry. – Você era um adolescente, eu era encantador e nossa relação era explosiva. Dificilmente essa seria uma combinação fácil de resistir.

Harry achava engraçada a segurança que o outro tinha. Sabia quais eram suas melhores armas e sabia o quanto elas podiam machucar seus oponentes. Um verdadeiro sonserino de fato. Mas o moreno era um grifinório e a idéia de domar o monstro era tão divertida para ele quanto seduzi-lo poderia ser para o loiro. Talvez eles não tivessem crescido tanto quanto imaginavam.

– Nós não somos mais adolescentes, você dificilmente pode ser classificado como encantador nesta idade e nossa relação está bem melhor. – Ele decidiu que provocar o outro era algo que lhe seria sempre prazeroso, ainda mais quando isto claramente o deixava surpreso. – Imagino onde isto nos deixa...

Deixou as palavras no ar. Talvez fosse a magia do lugar, o álcool em seu sangue ou mesmo o senso de irrealidade do momento, mas Harry achava que a perspectiva de tocar Malfoy era decididamente excitante e eram dois adultos desimpedidos, ora bolas!

– Nos deixa onde sempre nos deixou, Potty. – Levantou na cama e lá estavam novamente seus movimentos felinos. Sentou na beirada da cama de Harry. – Procurando desculpas para tocar um ao outro e extrair o máximo de sensações possíveis durante o processo.

– Eu só não estou muito interessado em sentir dor no presente momento. Você está?

– Depende de que tipo de dor você está falando, Potter. – Espalmou sua mão no peito do outro e começou a acariciar levemente. – Algumas dores podem se tornar altamente prazerosas.

– Acho difícil de acreditar.

– Acha? – Draco se apoiou na cama e sentou na cintura do outro que gemeu baixinho de dor. – Se quiser que eu pare de te machucar é só falar, Potty.

Harry já estava entregue demais àquela brincadeira para dar para trás agora, seu olhar enuviado de desejo dizia isso. Pegou as coxas do loiro com força e encaixou os dois corpos com mais precisão. Não deixaria Draco achar que tinha tudo sobre controle ali.

– Eu sempre fui resistente à dor, doninha. – Puxou-o pelo pescoço para próximo de si. Olhos profundamente verdes encaravam os cinzas. – E não tenho medo de te enfrentar.

– Bom saber, Potter. – Lambeu lentamente os lábios do outro. – Nunca gostei de coisas fáceis.

Eles poderiam ficar a noite inteira ali, trocando palavras e fugindo daquele magnetismo que exigia um inevitável beijo, mas eles não queriam mais lutar contra isso.

Se beijaram com profundidade, mas com a força necessária para tornar inesquecível. Eram homens experientes e cheios de desejos reprimidos um pelo outro. A sincronia com que suas línguas se conheciam era parecida com a com que suas mãos conheciam seus corpos.

O moreno de fato pouco podia se mexer, mas compensava isso apertando Draco perto de si e marcando aquele lindo pescoço com chupões que sabia que não sairiam tão cedo.

Estava acostumado a marcar aquela pele.

Draco por sua vez gemia e friccionava suas partes íntimas com um ritmo de quem sabia como excitar um corpo masculino. Não demorou muito mais que sentisse o membro excitado de Harry contra o seu e nem para que gemesse quando o moreno agarrou suas nádegas com desejo.

– Eu quero entrar dentro de você, Draco – confessou com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido. – Acha que agüenta esse tipo de dor?

O loiro riu travesso.

– Essa é exatamente o tipo de dor que aprecio, Harry. – Mordeu a orelha do outro e sussurrou. – Mas você ainda sim precisa me preparar.

Beijaram-se enquanto tiravam as próprias blusas, necessitando do toque nu de seus corpos. Draco então levantou da cama para que pudesse tirar a calça, infelizmente ainda eram poucos os feitiços apropriados para momentos de sexo. O fez lentamente para que fosse observado pelo olhar atento do outro, como alguém que tinha orgulho do próprio corpo, o que ele de fato tinha.

Quando terminou percebeu que Harry abaixava um pouco a própria calça e teve uma idéia. Aproximou-se e sentou novamente na beirada da cama, mas dessa vez um pouco mais embaixo. Olhou para o outro e perguntou enquanto apontava para as partes íntimas dele.

– Posso?

– Essa é uma daquelas coisas que a gente nunca diz não.

Sem despregar os olhos do moreno Draco pegou a base de seu pênis e lambeu a ponta da forma mais maliciosa que pode. Engoliu toda a extensão e lambeu da melhor forma que sabia. Fazer aquele homem ter a melhor experiência da vida dele era uma questão de honra para Draco, mas ele próprio tinha desejos mais urgentes.

Parou abruptamente depois de um tempo e voltou a se acomodar sobre o pênis de Potter.

– Você sabe como fazer agora, Potter?

– Alguma teoria, nenhuma real prática. – Harry pegou sua varinha ao seu lado e murmurou um feitiço lubrificador para a entrada de Draco. O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha impressionado. – Você não é o único que andou tendo uma vida sexual ativa.

– Feitiço lubrificante. Nossos pais estariam tãaaaao orgulhosos de nós nesse momento.

– Falar sobre nossos pais em meio ao sexo não é minha idéia de excitante, Malfoy.

Voltou a beijá-lo e introduziu um dedo em seu ânus, estimulando-o.

– Agora que penso, teria sido divertido ter feito isso todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts com você, Draco. – Enfiou outro dedo e apreciou os gemidos que conseguiu com isso. – Uma forma muito melhor de aproveitar nosso tempo juntos do que nos batendo ou nos depreciando mutuamente.

– Acredite em mim, testa-rachada, eu já tive minha cota desse tipo de pensamentos para toda uma vida. – Mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry. – Faça isso real, agora. Já estou pronto para você.

Potter retirou os três dedos que já havia colocado àquela altura e tentou dessa vez introduzir o próprio pênis naquele lugar apertado. Antes que conseguisse Draco segurou seus braços na cama.

– Eu faço isso agora.

O loiro pegou o membro do outro e pouco a pouco foi introduzindo em si mesmo, só parou quando se sentiu totalmente preenchido. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Enfim aquele momento havia chegado, era até difícil acreditar. Seu mais profundo e guardado desejo. Aquele que nunca se deu ao luxo de cultivar. Mas lá estavam eles, mostrando que nunca sabemos aonde a vida vai nos levar e que isso era que fazia com que valesse a pena ser vivida.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Harry cravados nele.

– Sabe... – Espalmou suas mãos no peito do outro. – Sinto como se tivesse te vencido, aqui, em cima de você.

– Não me importo de perder mais vezes para você se eu me sentir tão bem assim no processo.

Draco queria responder que adoraria vencer o outro tantas vezes quanto possível, mas achou melhor demonstrar. Ergueu um pouco a cintura e desceu lentamente. Continuou repetindo o movimento e o intensificou quando sentiu as mãos firmes de Harry em sua cintura pedindo por mais. Se beijaram enquanto cavalvaga naquele debilitado Potter e o loiro sequer sabia o que fazer com tudo o que estava sentindo. Descontava sua confusão arranhando a pele do moreno, marcando-o assim como sabia que tinha sido marcado.

Quando Potter percebeu que estava perto de seu limite lembrou de ajudar a Draco alcançar o seu. Passou a masturbá-lo com destreza e ficou feliz quando viu o resultado esparramar-se em suas barrigas. Seu próprio fim encontrou pouco depois, derramando tudo dentro do loiro.

Ficaram abraçados quase que na mesma posição, por não sabem quanto tempo, recuperando o próprio fôlego e estendendo aquele momento, aquela conexão, por mais tempo que pudessem. Malfoy enfim sentiu seu corpo reclamar e grunhiu ao tirar Potter de dentro de si mesmo. Deitou na cama, nos braços de Potter, e cobriu aos dois com o lençol.

– Quero o pacote completo, Potter. – Começou a explicar-se mesmo quando nada havia sido exigido. Estava levemente na defensiva, não sabia o que esperar do moreno e não tinha certeza de como agir. – Isso inclui o momento pós-coito.

– Momento pós-coito. Seu romantismo é digno de novela. – Dessa vez foi ele quem rolou os olhos. Puxou o queixo do outro para que olhasse para ele. – Continue a me chamar de Harry, Draco. Eu diria que alcançamos esse nível de intimidade.

O loiro pensou por alguns segundo, fingindo não estar feliz com o pedido.

– Tudo bem. Mas os apelidos continuarão. O que posso fazer, sou um homem de hábitos.

Harry sorriu como quem sabe que o loiro não tinha jeito. Aproveitou a proximidade e o beijou com carinho. De fato, era isso que estava crescendo extraordinariamente rápido dentro dele.

Um forte flash de câmera foi percebido por ambos, mas não sabiam de onde tinha vindo.

– Oh-oh – expressou-se eloqüentemente Draco, traduzindo o que ambos sentiam.

Sabiam que seriam capa de revista no dia seguinte. Se separados já davam o que falar, o que dizer deles dois juntos? Respiraram juntos e voltaram a se abraçar. Se uma coisa haviam aprendido em todos esses anos enfrentando escândalos é como ignorá-los e viver suas vidas como elas deviam ser vividas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quem está no fandom a um tempo já deve ter ouvido desse projeto né? Mera homenagem pq acho essa frase genial. lol 
> 
> Oie, gente! >..


	3. Capítulo 3

Draco era uma pessoa com o sono demasiadamente leve. Não era atoa que costumava fazer questão de dormir sozinho e ainda usava uma máscara para tapar qualquer luz. Foram só os primeiros raios de sol entrarem na enfermaria que Draco começou a abrir os olhos, incomodado.

Aquele leve momento de confusão que todos experimentamos ao acordar foi mais longo no caso de Draco, que pouco tinha dormido. Estava dormindo nos braços de alguém. Aquela cama pavorosamente desconfortável definitivamente não era feita de pena de ganso romeno como a de sua cama. E sentia que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

Congelou ao ser esbofeteado pelas lembranças dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Olhou para o lado e viu Potter dormindo com um olhar determinado de quem estava sonhando com a captura de um comensal da morte. Boa parte de si queria continuar ali observando aquele homem por quem sempre nutriu sentimentos conflitantes e aos quais sabia que sempre evitou admitir. Isso o levava a outra questão. Qual seria a reação do Harry com tudo o que aconteceu? Ficaria com raiva? Agiria como um lufa-lufa apaixonado? Botaria a culpa na bebida? Era por isso que Draco evitava se relacionar com héteros, não tinha paciência para seus melodramas. Mas quando se tratava de Potter a situação era muito mais complexa por que ele QUERIA que aquilo desse certo e por isso mesmo o medo da rejeição era insuportável. Sua mente começou a criar vários cenários onde podia ver o moreno sem graça sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas grifinório como era, agiria com cuidado para não machucar Malfoy. Aquilo seria insuportável e inadmissível.

Ainda havia um fator determinante: a imprensa logo saberia sobre eles e jornais com a notícia deviam estar saindo quentinhos do forno nesse exato momento para explodir nas mãos dos amigos de Harry. Quem não ficaria nervoso com essa perspectiva mesmo que estivesse disposto a experimentar um pouquinho?

Se tinha uma coisa que a vida tinha ensinado a Draco era a forma mais digna de lidar com situações de estresse.

O **o** O

Harry acordou momentos depois de Draco ir embora. Espreguiçou-se e se aconchegou como alguém que não sabia nada sobre o que estava acontecendo. E de fato, seu cérebro ainda estava ligando os pontos.

Olhou para os lados e não achou Malfoy. _Oh que ótimo_ , pensou. Tinha tido uma noite maravilhosa de sexo com o loiro e agora ele estava sumido. Não sabia se ficava preocupado ou se se sentia usado. Respirou fundo e olhou para o teto. Para falar a verdade parte dele estava agradecida pelo loiro não estar ali, ainda estava se perguntando como diabos aquilo tinha acontecido. Não que estivesse arrependido, Harry gostava de pensar que as ações de uma pessoa eram tão ou mais importantes que as suas intenções, então não se arrependeria de fazer algo que pareceu tão certo e tão bom a horas atrás só por que as consequências seriam complicadas. Draco era complicado. Ele era complicado. Eles juntos eram definitivamente uma combinação explosiva.

Não pode sequer pensar mais na noite passada pois Hermione entrou no quarto. Ela olhou para Harry na cama e respirou aliviada.

– Harry, Ron está vindo em direção ao quarto nesse exato momento. Vim correndo na frente para garantir que vocês dois não estavam em uma situação muito constrangedora. Ele deve chegar a qualqu- -

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por Rony que entrou na enfermaria transtornado. Harry se ajeitou na cama e respirou fundo. Hoje ele ia ouvir muito.

– Malfoy, Harry? Sério mesmo?

– Bom dia também para vocês dois.

Roy jogou um jornal na cama de Harry com uma foto deles dois juntos na cama e uma grande chamada bombástica.

– Olha, se você quer ficar com um homem eu estou super de boa com isso, você sabe, cara. Pode ser qualquer um, juro. Do jeito que você só se bate com maluca, minha irmã incluída, não acharia estranho você querer experimentar outra coisa, mas a doninha? – Ele estava quase hiperventilando. – Eu tenho tanta coisa para falar sobre esse absurdo que as palavras me faltam. Você tomou alguma poção estranha ontem? Como diabos tiraram foto disso e vocês não perceberam?

– Calma, respire fundo, Rony. – Jogou o jornal que lia na cama. – Eu estou atordoado de sono ainda, vá com calma. Sobre mim e o Draco...

– E onde diabos está ele por falar nisso?

– Ele meio que... fugiu, eu acho.

– Ele é culpado de algo, não está vendo?

Harry percebeu que no presente momento Ron não ia escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele tinha essa mania, vomitar palavras pela boca quando estava nervoso. Uma conversa com Hermione e duas cervejas e bum, já acharia a ideia dele e do Draco juntos divertida.

– Será que podemos conversar na minha casa? Aqui, como aprendemos hoje, não é um local muito privado.

Essa ideia agradou o ruivo, assim teria mais tempo de organizar seus argumentos anti-doninha e Harry poderia organizar um pouco os seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Esse lance com o Draco era algo que ele iria levar em frente?

OoO

Draco jogou o livro que lia displicentemente no sofá ao seu lado. Estava cansado de ler, cansado de jogar xadrez consigo mesmo e cansado de ler e reler todas as revistas de fofoca nas quais conseguiu colocar as mãos que cobriam seu _incidente_ com o Potter. Era patético o sorriso travesso que as vezes saía de seus lábios ao ver ele e Harry juntos na primeira página de alguns jornais, mas logo depois sempre se sentia nervoso sobre um inevitável encontro com o salvador do mundo bruxo. Sua paixão juvenil enfim tinha se concretizado e tinha esperanças que aquilo fosse o bastante, mas Draco sempre fora uma pessoa exigente e a despeito de sua teimosia ele percebeu que queria continuar a ver o testa-rachada. Tinha sido bom e relutantemente admitia a si mesmo se sentir envaidecido por ter seduzido Potter. Várias vezes pensou se tinha feito a coisa certa ao deixar aquela enfermaria e a resposta era sempre “Malfoys não erram, apenas postergam a vitória”. Ele apenas tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar e decidir o que queria.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os seus pensamentos e ele estranhou isso. Estava tão acostumado à Mansão Malfoy que o fato de ter que abrir a própria porta lhe era estranha. Nos últimos três dias estava se escondendo em uma propriedade discreta da família onde costumava se esconder quando algo acontecia e nesses momentos até a presença de elfos na casa o irritavam, então dificilmente os trazia.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um Potter de braços cruzados.

– Olá, Draco. Eu acredito que temos algumas pendências a resolver.

– Como diabos me achou?

– Eu tenho meus contatos. – Levantou uma sobrancelha. – Vai me convidar para entrar ou teremos essa conversa aqui?

Draco ainda estava um pouco surpreso para confiar na própria voz então apenas deu passagem para Potter.

O moreno foi em direção à sala onde pode ver toda a coleção de artigos de fofoca sobre eles que Draco tinha na mesa de centro. Sentou na poltrona confortavelmente e esperou que Draco sentasse no sofá a sua diagonal.

Draco esperou o outro começar a conversa, mas ele apenas o encarava profundamente.

– Então...

– Eu estou realmente tentando imaginar um cenário que explicaria a sua fuga de forma satisfatória, Draco, mas eu estou tendo dificuldades. Poderia me ajudar com isso?

O loiro estava surpreso. No passado Potter provavelmente entraria ali tempestuosamente exigindo respostas com aquela raiva passional que acompanhava tudo o que fazia. O Potter a sua frente tinha isso nos olhos, mas aparentemente tinha aprendido a controlar o seu gênio. Malfoy não tinha tido tanta sorte assim em saber controlar o seu.

– Eu pressenti drama. Não seria a última vez que nos veríamos de qualquer forma. Eu deixaria você me contatar depois. – Em pensamento ele acrescentou que caso Harry não ligasse ele “coincidentemente” esbarraria várias vezes por ele no ministério.

– Você queria evitar se envolver em dramas então fugiu e me deixou sozinho para ser comido pelos lobos?

– Fugir não, prefiro o termo retirada estratégica.

– Você me seduz e some, não foi uma atitude muito cavalheiresca.

– Você dificilmente é uma donzela ludibriada, Potter. – Foi sua vez de cruzar os braços. – Para o quê exatamente você está aqui?

O ex-garoto-que-sobreviveu respirou fundo procurando paciência e depois levantou para sentar do lado de Draco, deixando o outro grudado ao encosto do sofá.

– Eu acho que você sabe a resposta, Draco, mas antes eu preciso saber o que foi aquilo. – Ele tinha a testa franzida. – O sexo foi maravilhoso e nossa química algo que eu não poderia explicar, então você simplesmente some? No começo eu estava confuso e depois com raiva quando comecei a imaginar um monte de teorias malucas sobre o por quê de suas ações, mas então... Hermione, a quem as opiniões sempre estão corretas por alguma misteriosa razão, disse que devíamos conversar como adultos e que provavelmente havia uma razão para tudo. Bom, Ron acha que o motivo é sua covardia, mas digamos que sua opinião não é exatamente imparcial.

O loiro ficou com raiva ao ver que o ruivo o conhecia tão bem. Maldita mustela irritante. Isso só o instigava a mostrar que não era covarde. Não mais.

– Covardia é uma palavra muito forte. – O loiro olhava para todos os lados, menos para o rosto de Harry. – Eu talvez não soubesse muito bem o que fazer naquela situação e tenha surtado um pouquinho.

Harry sorriu levemente, parecia preferir uma resposta desajeitada às suas normalmente evasivas. O jeito com que o moreno lhe olhava estava lhe deixando sem jeito.

– Eu não faço ideia do que está acontecendo entre nós, Draco. – Segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e deixou seu rosto sobrevoando o do loiro, aumentando a antecipação. – Mas eu não quero que pare.

– Tem certeza, Potter? Eu adoraria contribuir para um eventual ataque cardíaco do pobretão, mas não estou mais inclinado a perder meu tempo com héteros curiosos.

– Eu sei o que quero, Malfoy. Posso ter duvidado por um minuto se você queria o mesmo, mas seus olhos são muito mais sinceros do que você. – Levou a sua boca ao ouvido do outro. – Você me quer, Draco, tanto quanto eu te quero.

Fez uma trilha de beijos na jugular no loiro, aspirando bem o seu aroma.

– Você fala demais, Potter. Pensei que era um homem de ação.

Harry sorriu e o beijou profundamente. Aquela língua ferina que tanto já o machucou com palavras agora acariciava a sua. As mãos que já haviam lhe espancado agora se apegavam a ele em uma ânsia desesperada. Harry o puxou pela cintura e o jogou deitado no sofá, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele.

– Dessa vez eu fico por cima.

Lábios, gemidos e estocadas eram tudo o que Draco conseguiu assimilar do que acontecia tamanha a sua satisfação. As coisas estavam caminhando bem, ele sentia. Não estava com tanto medo agora. Ele não sabe quanto tempo ficaram naquele sofá, mas tinha certeza de que Harry realmente desejava seu corpo com a ferocidade de quem havia descoberto um novo vício.

Isso não mudou depois do primeiro dia. Harry havia decidido se esconder naquela casa junto com ele. No começo Draco evitava qualquer conversa mais sentimental com mais investidas carnais. Ficou surpreso com a quantidade de maneiras diferentes em que Harry o tomava, de alguma forma não esperava que o salvador do mundo bruxo tivesse uma vida sexual tão ativa. Mas talvez fosse por que era com Malfoy. Bom, ao menos o loiro gostava de pensar dessa maneira.

Eles primeiro assistiam filmes e conversavam amenidades nos intervalos em que não estavam se agarrado. Mas o moreno estava sempre instigando diálogos entre eles e depois de certo tempo Draco cedeu. Conversaram muito sobre a adolescência deles e Draco deixou escapar que talvez ele soubesse que o que sentia na época por Potter fosse um pouquinho mais do que apenas hormônios em ebulição. O moreno pareceu já saber disso, ele parecia entender Draco melhor do que ele mesmo às vezes.

No quarto dia desde a chegada de Harry o loiro recebeu uma chamada pela rede flu, era seu filho aparentemente.

– Ainda fugindo, Garanhão?

– Oh o sonho de todo pai ser chamado assim pelo próprio filho. – Astoria sempre dizia que eles pareciam mais irmãos do que pai e filho. – Algum motivo em especial para me contatar ou foi só pelo prazer de me desrespeitar?

– Eu nunca faria isso pai. Eu apenas queria te parabenizar. – Sorriu travesso. – Ah e claro, perguntar quando você sairá da sua toca e se Potter está com você. Perceba, ele também misteriosamente sumiu e Albus está preocupado.

– Ele está ouvindo nossa conversa nesse exato momento, não está?

O rosto do outro garoto apareceu na lareira.

– Me desculpe, Senhor Malfoy. Eu estou preocupado com meu pai.

– Você não parece preocupado. – Harry entrou na sala e se posicionou ao lado de Draco. – Você parece curioso.

Albus sorriu diabolicamente.

– Obrigada, pai. Acabei de ganhar 50 pratas graças a você.

– Nós apostamos se o senhor iria ou não conseguiu ou querer procurar o meu pai. – Scorpius explicou. – Eu tinha fé no dom do meu pai de fugir, Albus na sua teimosia. Acho que apostar contra o garoto-que-sobreviveu nunca é uma boa ideia.

Os adultos olhavam os garotos com sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Brincadeiras a parte, vocês deviam voltar. A poeira abaixou tanto quando poderia abaixar e temos um feriado próximo, de jeito nenhum que passarei aqui ou com a minha mãe. Ela está decidida a me ensinar bons modos nem que tenha que recorrer a uma imperdoável.

– Ela devia saber que você é um caso perdido. Sobre voltar... nós discutiremos isso.

– Então... – Albus sorria ao perguntar. – Eu e o Scorpius somos irmãos agora ou o quê?

– Acho que já é hora de desligar. Até mais, garotos. – Draco desligou a chamada e olhou para Potter. – Uma reação muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar.

– Eu na verdade não me preocupava com a reação do Albus, apenas com o a do mais velho, James. Mas já resolvemos isso.

– É? Exatamente quando e como?

– Ele me mandou uma mensagem “Eca, Malfoy meu pai?” e eu respondi “Seria inteligente lembrar que te dá sua mesada”. Ele instantaneamente me respondeu “Eu vou adorar ter o Malfoy como Madrasta”.

– Pensei que ser altamente subornável fosse uma característica mais sonserina. – Riu e se levantou. – Vocês Potters são muito piores do que aparentam.

– Você não faz ideia. – Segurou as mãos do loiro. – Por exemplo, agora mesmo eu estava planejando dar uma entrevista para o profeta diário dizendo que somos namorados sem a sua permissão, forçando você a me aceitar.

– Eu poderia apenas desmentir.

– Você poderia... – Segurou o outro pela cintura. – Mas você vai? Toda vez que tento descobrir a que pé está nossa relação e quais são seus sentimentos por mim você muda a direção da conversa.

– Eu faço isso?

– Faz.

– E você? Sabe o que você quer?

– Draco, eu sei desde o momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus que eu era um homem enfeitiçado. Se vai dar certo, eu não sei, mas eu quero tentar.

– Sabe que vai ser difícil, não é? – Acariciou a bochecha do moreno. – Nós não somos fáceis e só passamos quatro dias juntos e tive, mais de uma vez, vontade de te dar um cruciatus.

Sorriu e o abraçou.

– Ninguém vai poder dizer que nossa relação é monótona. – O segurou pelos ombros. – Você aceita ou não?

– Tudo bem, Potter. Mas você lida com a imprensa. E pelo amor de Merlin, faça um teste de detecção de poção do amor, não aguento mais ser acusado d- -

Sua frase foi interrompida por um beijo apaixonado do outro.

Eles voltaram a vida real e enfrentaram a imprensa, os amigos e familiares. Teria sido difícil se fossem jovens, mas a essa altura da vida eles tinham aprendido a não se reprimir para atender as expectativas alheias. Sabiam que todos iriam uma hora ou outra se acostumar com a ideia. Se até Rony aprendeu que pirraçar o loiro era mais divertido quando o mesmo estava presente e respondendo, quem resistiria a eles?

Todos que os conheciam duvidavam que esse relacionamento desse certo, mas o que faz a vida além de nos surpreender o tempo todo? Potter especialmente era alguém a qual a vida consistia em pequenos milagres e talvez por isso encontrou a sua felicidade no local mais improvável.

Ele não se importava de ter todos aqueles olhos sobre eles, os seus estavam sempre ocupados admirando o loiro rabugento em seus braços e era apenas isso que importava.

**Fim**

 

**Cena bônus:**

Draco estava jogado na cama com as mãos e os pés amarrados, rendido. Ele estava assustado com o que o futuro guardava para ele e desejava que alguém aparecesse e o salvasse.

A porta abriu violentamente e um Harry usando seu uniforme escolar e coberto de sangue e sujeira entrou empunhando sua varinha.

– Potter!

– Eu vim lhe salvar, Draco. – Desfez as amarras. – Não deixarei que lhe machuquem nunca mais.

Eles se olharam profundamente e começaram a se beijar, mas em algum momento o ridículo da situação fez com que Draco e Harry tivessem uma crise de riso.

– Por que está rindo? – Sorriu e cutucou a costela de Draco. – A ideia foi sua.

– Isso parecia muito mais quente nos meus sonhos juvenis. – Limpou as lágrimas. – Acho que prefiro o Harry atual no final das contas.

Harry sorriu verdadeiramente feliz e o beijo dessa vez foi real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie! Sabe quando a fic meio que toma rumos diferentes do planejado? Então, rolou isso. Tive um longo bloqueio e depois eu meio que escrevi o bruto desse cap, mas não tinha gostado, sabe? Semanas se passaram até que hoje tive coragem de editar até ficar aceitável. xD Não tenho certeza se está bom, mas se não posto logo entro em bloqueio de novo. KKK Qualquer erro por favor me digam.  
> Eu achei que conseguiria ser romântica, mas não foi dessa vez. Lol Nunca consigo ser 100% fluffy. Drama Queen seca convicta. E fugi de um segundo lemon né? Essa sou eu. Lol Anyway, espero que esse último cap tenha agregado à experiência, não a estragado. *–*’
> 
> Beijos sabor pinhão

**Author's Note:**

> Meu primeiro Drarry!!!! Essa fic terá 3 caps e o próximo já está quase pronto.  
> Ai Drarry é tão bom, gente. ♥ Meu sonho era ter participado dos tempos áureos do fandom, mas que pena. Espero que ainda aja leitores desse casal mais do que perfeito e agradeceria se me dissessem o que acharam da minha primeira tentativa com eles. 
> 
> Beijos sabor pinhão :3


End file.
